


Daddy's Boy

by Moiself



Series: Daddy's little prince [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baby Boy Dean, Bathing/Washing, Community: wrestlingkink, Daddy Kink, Daddy Shane, Dd/lb, Hand Jobs, Hotels, M/M, Shane likes to spoil his baby boy, deanomac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: Fill for this prompt on the Wrestlingkink Meme: The sheer joy and delight on Dean's face after Shane agreed to be the captain of the ship just begged for some Shane/Dean action. Shane being the silver fox gentle Daddy and Dean be his baby boy. Please someone!





	1. Chapter 1

Shane's arm trailed across the top of the back seat, his fingers brushing against the soft curls at the nape of his boy's neck. Dean leaned into his touch ever so slightly, staring out of the window at the city lights as they passed, the quiet smile on his face visible to Shane, reflected in the dark glass.

He gave a gentle squeeze as the car pulled up outside their hotel, drawing Dean's attention away from the view.

"We're here, baby boy."

Dean slid across the smooth leather, pressing close to Shane as he climbed out of the car behind him. He glanced up at the building's facade, brow wrinkling in confusion at the realisation that it wasn't the hotel he expected.

"This isn't..."

"The hotel everyone else is at? No. But you're not everyone else are you? Only the best for my prince."

With a nod of the head to the porter who stepped forward to look a after their bags and a generous tip for their driver, Shane slipped an arm around Dean's waist and guided him into the plush lobby.

While Shane checked in, Dean sank into a well upholstered armchair to wait, flicking through one of the glossy guidebooks left there for guests. He replayed the events of the night in his mind as his hands idly turned the pages. He'd known that there had been something planned for tonight, but no amount of puppy dog eyes had worked to get him an advance peek. The first he heard of the final line up of Team Blue was in the ring, just like everyone else.

At the light touch of a hand on his shoulder, he looked up, a wink from the older man all it took to get him on his feet, the pair heading together towards the elevator. Too late for the lobby to be busy with people heading out, too early for it to be busy with people coming back from a night on the town, they had the elevator car all to themselves.

Doors closed, Shane brushed Dean's hair out of his eyes and placed a kiss to his forehead. The younger man wrapped both arms tightly around his waist and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his chest. Shane held him close, a faint note of concern in his voice when he spoke.

"Everything ok, baby boy?"

Dean pulled his head back to speak.

"Yes, Daddy. Just happy to see you...missed you."

"I missed you too."

The doors opened as they reached their floor.

"Come on sweetheart, this is us."

Unwrapping himself from around Shane, Dean took the hand that he offered and followed him out into the hallway.

"...four twelve...four thirteen...four fourteen...here we go..."

Shane slipped the keycard into the lock, easing the door open and stepping aside to allow his baby boy to enter.

"Wow, Daddy. This place is fancy!"

Dean scampered across the room, dropping face first onto the bed, arms and legs stretched wide as he made angels in the soft furry cover. Shane closed the door and crossed the room to join him, sitting on the edge of the bed and combing his fingers through Dean's wild curls.

"I told you outside, only the best for my little prince."

Preening at the pet name, Dean rolled over and shuffled around on the bed like a newborn puppy until his head was lain on his Daddy's lap.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby boy?"

"M'real happy you're on the team."

"There's life in this old dog yet."

Dean shot upright, scrambling into Shane's lap, hands braced against his shoulders.

"What? You're not old! And you heard the crowd in the arena, they were real excited too."

"I hope the reaction is still as positive when it goes to air later."

"It will be, it will be. Everybody loves Shane O Mac!"

Shane chuckle at Dean's vehemently serious declaration.

"I think you might be just a little bit biased there, sweetheart."

Dean grinned sheepishly, leaning down to tuck his face into the crook of his Daddy's neck, enjoying the silent warmth and comfort of his embrace.

Until the growling of his stomach interrupted the peaceful moment.

"You hungry or is there a lion in here with us?"

"Rawr..."

Another rumble sounded in the room."

"Want room service, baby boy? Or bath time first?"

Dean fidgeted on his Daddy's lap as he decided, opting for a soak in the tub before they ate. With utmost care, Shane lifted Dean, setting him onto the mountain of opulent pillows, smiling fondly as he wriggled his way into a comfy position. Crossing into the sitting area of their room, he grabbed the menu and a banana from the complimentary fruit bowl on the table and handed both to Dean.

"That should stop the rumblies for a little bit. You eat it up and pick something yummy for us to order while I fix a nice bath."

With Dean engrossed in the menu, Shane moved around the room, gathering the things he needed from the bags left by the porter as he had finalised check in. He stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door open so Dean wouldn't feel alone and setting his things down on a stool clearly left there for just that purpose, began to fill the huge rolltop bath.

"Fizzy or bubbles?"

Shane called out to the bedroom spying both bath bombs and bubble bath in the basket next to the tub. Dean's response was immediate.

"BUBBLES!"

Chuckling fondly at the enthusiastic reply, Shane dumped the entire bottle into the water, breathing in the clean herbal scent that filled the room as quickly as the bubbles filled the tub. He dipped his hand into the mass of white froth, and finding that the temperature and level were satisfactory, shut off the water.

He returned to the bedroom and his now naked boy.

"I'm ready Daddy."

"So you are...did you pick something from the menu?"

"Fish finger sandwich!"

Shane glanced at the menu, making sure that Dean was ordering something he was likely to eat. It didn't seem like a overly heavy choice for so late at night, and in the absence of a children's menu, he could see why his little prince might choose it.

"You know these are fish sticks, baby?"

"Yep. Sounds tasty."

"Okay then, fish finger sandwiches for Daddy and Dean. I'll phone down for these...you go get comfy in the tub. I'll be there in just a minute."

He patted Dean's bare butt as he passed him by, before reaching for the bedside phone to place their order. That task completed, he stripped out of his clothes and headed into the bathroom to join his boy.

His appearance in the doorway earned him a massive grin from Dean who paused in his busy work of sculpting the mass of bubbles, eyes as wide as his grin as he relished the sight of his Daddy's big strong body.

"Food's ordered, sweetheart...room in there for a little one?"

"Silly Daddy...you're not little! Daddies are big!"

Still laughing he shuffled down the tub to make room, immediately sinking back against his Daddy's broad chest when he slid in behind him, a soft sigh of contentment falling from his lips as he settled.

Shane placed a kiss on his boy's cheek as he leaned over to grab something from the stool beside the tub.

"I have a surprise for you...close your eyes and hold out your hands..."

Dean did as his Daddy asked, his excited wriggling causing the water to ripple and Shane's cock to start to take interest.

"Ta da!"

At the touch of something small and smooth in his hand, Dean's eyes popped open.

"Scottish ducky! I love it!"

Dean splashed about happily with his new toy, chattering to the little plastic duck with it's kilt and bagpipes about how happy he was when his Daddy said yes to Daniel when he asked him to be on Team Blue and how excited he was to be on the same team and to wrestle with him in the ring. Knowing how hard Dean worked and how tough the heavy touring schedule was on him, Shane allowed Dean this time to enjoy being little, being the best Daddy he could be for his little prince so far from the comforts of home. With a soft cloth and plenty of suds, he washed his baby boy's long limbs, fingers dancing over tired, well worked muscles.

Ducky abandoned, Dean fell silent as Shane's hands moved to his hair, wringing out the washcloth to wet it, taking great care not to get water in his eyes. He giggled at sound as his Daddy squeezed out a dollop of shampoo, that giggle turning into a blissed out hum as Shane massaged it into his scalp, any final cares he may have had vanishing into thin air.

He tipped his head back when his Daddy asked, holding still while he rinsed it clean, melting back into his embrace when Shane wrung out the washcloth for a final time. He wasn't ready for his Daddy's hands to stop working their magic however. Twisting slightly, he looked up at Shane.

"Daddy? Will you touch my dickie please? It's all tingly and hard."

"Of course, my sweet boy. You know you only have to ask."

Shane's hand slipped beneath the water, skimming over Dean's toned abdomen, fanning out to sweep through his neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair, curling around the stiff column of his erection. Slowly Shane began to work the flesh in his hand, gradually building to a steady teasing pace, the little panting moans coming from his baby boy letting him know he was touching him just right.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Daddy...so good. You always touch me so good. You're the best Daddy..."

"It's easy to be the best Daddy when you have the best baby boy."

The combination of his Daddy's words and his touch had Dean squirming, right on the verge of his release. Wrapping his free arm around Dean's chest, Shane held him tightly, ducking his head to whisper in his little prince's ear.

"I've got you, sweetheart, you can let go. Such a good boy...the best boy...Daddy has you..."

With a growl, Dean came, his hips bucking upwards, his release clouding the water. Shane held him through the aftershocks, raining down tiny kisses on his shoulders, showering him with more words of praise.

Spent, Dean fell back against his Daddy, curling into his enveloping embrace. He rubbed his cheek over Shane's chest.

"Want me to touch you, Daddy?"

Shane stroked his little prince's damp curls contentedly.

"Not tonight, sweet boy. I just want to look after you for now...we can have some special cuddle time in the morning."

"Mmmmkay..."

"Sounds like we'd better get you out of this bath and dressed before you fall asleep...come on, baby boy...up you get."

With only a small amount of token protest, Shane got himself and his loose limbed and drowsy baby boy out of the tub. Draping Dean in one of the luxurious hotel robes, he deposited him on the toilet while he quickly towelled himself off, taking care not to overly stimulate his half hard dick and pulled on some loose cotton lounge pants.

Shane's own needs hurriedly dealt with, he turned his attentions to Dean, kneeling in front of him and working his way up from his feet drying every inch thoroughly and pressing a kiss to each part before he moved on to the next. Legs dried, he held out a pair of warm flannel pyjama pants for Dean to step into, pulling them up and into place before repeating the process with Dean's upper body, helping him into a well worn, washed soft long sleeve shirt, booping his nose when it appeared from the mass of fabric, making his boy grin.

"I spy dimples!"

Dean giggled and stuck his tongue out at his Daddy who responded by playfully tossing the towel in his hands over his head so he could vigorously rub his hair dry. His baby boy was still grinning when his whisked the towel away, his curls a wild, damp halo around his perfect face.

Holding out his hands, Shane raised Dean to his feet, pulling him close into a hug, revelling in the way that they fitted together. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and sent a silent thanks to whichever higher power sent such a wonderful boy into his life.

They held each other, each man safe and content in the other's arms until the knocking at the door of room service and the promise of food forced them reluctantly to peel apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little morning after wasn't originally planned, but the muses had other ideas...enjoy!

Dean tucked himself closer into Shane's side, lingering in the valley between sleep and waking, until the urging of his bladder became too insistent to ignore. Reluctantly he peeled himself away from the still slumbering man and slipped from the bed. Keen to get back into his lover's arms, he wasted no time in relieving himself, eyes wandering around the room as he stood in front of the toilet. A fond smile crept over his face as his gaze fell upon his new ducky, the memories of last night settling over him like one of Shane's warm daddy hugs.

Deciding to wake his Daddy with kisses, Dean hurriedly brushed his teeth, an idea starting to form in his mind as he spied the bottle of complimentary mouthwash on the vanity. Excitement and arousal percolating through his being, he scurried back to the bed, watching the gentle rise and fall of Shane's toned chest, bare as it always was, bare to give his boy the comfort of the touch of his skin.

Dean swished the minty mouthful of mouthwash he had been holding on his tongue around for a final time, before ducking his head to latch his lips around his Daddy's left nipple. He teased at the little nub of flesh with almost dainty sucks and nibbles, cool breath blowing over damp skin as he moved to repeat it all on the right. His knee slid upwards, hooking over Shane's, hips moving subtly as he began to grind his stiffening cock against the older man's thigh.

A stirring beneath Dean had him flinging an arm across his Daddy's torso, gripping tightly so as to keep his place. The stirring became a groggy rumble as Shane gave in to his baby boy's determined attempt to wake him. A hand came down to stroke Dean's cheek the other traced lazy tracks between his cotton clad shoulders.

"Mmmm…that's a nice way to wake up. Good morning, baby boy."

"Morning, Daddy. Did you sleep well?"

"With you in my arms…of course."

Feeling Dean's hardness pressing against him, Shane flexed his thigh.

"Someone's ready for some special morning cuddles…well, come on…got any kisses for me too?"

Without hesitation, Dean quickly crawled up the bed, straddling his Daddy's chest, arms wrapping around his neck as he enthusiastically delivered the requested kiss. His lips parted readily at the brush of Shane's tongue, seeking access to the hot cavern of his mouth.

Shane's hands danced across the planes of Dean's back, dipping below the waistband of his pyjama pants, gliding over his peachy asscheeks. A soft moan fell from Dean's lips, breaking the kiss as his Daddy traced a single finger over the furled muscle of his hole.

"Please, Daddy…"

"Is my little prince hungry for Daddy's dick?"

"Yes, Daddy. I need it. Please!"

Dean grumbled as his Daddy withdrew his hands from his pants. Placating his boy with kisses, Shane peeled off his shirt before flipping them both over so Dean was on his back. With gentle hands he tugged Dean's pyjama pants off, kissing the head of Dean's stiff, leaking cock as it sprung free. Stepping off the bed to fetch the lube from his bag, he took advantage of the moment to free himself of his own sleep pants.

Turning back to the bed, lube in one hand, hard length in the other he took in the wonderful sight of his precious boy stretched out, waiting for him. As he approached his young lover once more, Dean placed a hand on each of his bent knees, drawing his legs wide, holding himself spread open.

Shane nestled into the space Dean had made for him, wasting no time in snapping open the bottle of lube and slicking up his fingers. He pressed a single fingertip to his baby boy's puckered entrance, watching intently as the rosy ring accepted the intrusion, drawing it into the heat of Dean's body.

"So tight, baby boy. Can't wait to feel you around my cock."

Dean's only response was a moan as Shane twisted his finger in just the right way, grazing his sweet spot.

"That's it, sweetheart, let Daddy hear you. You know I love to hear you."

Mindful that it had been more than a few days since they had last made love, Shane took extra care to prep Dean well, stretching him open tortuously slowly despite his boy's pleas for more, relenting only when he had worked up to three fingers.

Slipping his hand free he leaned down, muffling Dean's disappointed whine with a kiss. Stretching out beside his lover, Shane guided his loose limbed and pliant body onto his side, spooning himself against his back.

Pressing kisses to neck and shoulders, his Daddy guided the head of his cock to boy's hole and eased slowly forward, hand travelling round to slip under Dean's thigh, hooking his leg into the air. With Shane's other arm wrapped around his body from underneath, Dean felt completely and wonderfully surrounded by his Daddy's embrace.

"I've missed this, baby boy...I've missed feeling you...how did I get so lucky?"

He rocked languidly into Dean, peppering every inch of skin he could reach with ever more tiny kisses, mindful of the need not to mark his skin. A symphony of moans and pleasured groans escaped the younger man's lips as his Daddy's cockhead brushed his prostate with every lazy stroke.

"Does that feel good, my love? Does it feel good to have Daddy inside you?"

"Ye..yes, Daddy!"

The hitch in Dean's breath told Shane that his orgasm was close. Letting go of his grip on Dean's thigh, he reached for Dean's cock, the copious bounty of his precum easing his strokes as he took him in hand, and just as he had done last night, expertly worked him to climax.

"Good boy, let it all go. Daddy has you...Daddy always has you…"

Holding onto Dean through the tremors of his orgasm, Shane's own release struck, his arms clasping his boy even closer to himself as he whitewashed the inner walls of his channel with his cum. His own aftershocks subsiding and his softening cock slipping free, he pulled away from his boy for a moment, stepping into the bathroom to clean himself up and fetch a damp washcloth.

With utmost care, he wiped clean Dean's torso, rolling his sated, boneless little prince onto his belly, nudging his legs apart to give his hole the same careful treatment. Dropping the cloth to the floor, he lay down beside his boy again, warmth spreading through him as Dean instinctively moved to pillow his head on his Daddy's pecs, arms and legs a pleasing weight as they draped over his own.

Pulling the cover across to prevent his baby boy from catching a chill, Shane kissed his unruly curls. Dean snuffled contentedly, his beard tickling his Daddy's chest, his voice low and drowsy.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you right back, baby boy."

Basking warmly in the afterglow they drifted off into a satisfied nap, happy and safe in the haven of each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's the kind of thing that would bug me if I read it in fic... fish finger/fish stick sandwiches are very much a comfort food in the UK, the kind of thing that brings warm fuzzy feelings to adults as they recall their childhood, BUT it's also something that does appear even on the swankiest of menus, usually with a price tag that would feed an entire family with fish finger sandwiches if they were made at home!


End file.
